




by xoemzxo



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2013-08-24 00:30:06
Rating: M
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2236174/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/576227/xoemzxo
Summary: Lots Of Passionate Sex For You Horny Kids.





	

--Crazy In Love—

Summary: "one minute I wanna slit your throat the next I wanna sex" a song fic of the song "Crazy In Love" by Eminem. Lots Of Hot Passion Sex! I Know many of you probably have no idea what song it is, but read on R&R and you will find out how much this song could reflect on Draco & Hermione. ! One Shot Song Fic.

3CrazyInLove 3

"Fucking mudblood bitch!" Draco yelled, across the common room as Hermione threw a pillow at angrily as he continued cursing at her.

"You fucking pervert! You're such a fucking bush whacker! Don't fucking touch me. You motherfucking egotistical wanna-be sex god!" she yelled back, as she threw a vase at him, and he ducked and it hit the wall with a hard smash as he threw up his arms and progressed closer, walking around a blue sofa and grabbed her arms by her side. She shook her shoulders trying to get lose from his grip as she brought her head forward, hitting him directly in the head as she avoided the sofa. She ran up the stairs quickly and turning into a corridor and ran into her red and crimson painted door with the words "Hermione Granger" embossed into the doorframe. She slammed the door angrily, as she heard him kick a table downstairs and yell a curse word temper-mentally. She laughed absent-mindedly and sat down in her bed. She took out a muggle device, a CD player, and popped in the "Eminem:Encore" Cd and turned it to track 17. A female voice surrounded Hermione's room as she blocked out her lover's temper tantrum downstairs from her hearing. A high-pitched female voice blasted from the CD player, as Hermione sang along, as she suddenly felt tears brim her brown eyes as she frowned. Suddenly, she heard a door slam ver close to her, as she saw Draco suddenly enter her room, as she wiped the tears from her chocolate eyes. He pulled the plug abusively from the CD player, and came to sit on her bed. They were quite far apart on the bed, the tension became as thick as pancake mix, no words were exchanged. He cleared his throat grudgingly, leaving Hermione curious towards what he was thinking. They both were ironically thinking the same thing. Nothing was hotter to either of them, then fighting. To each other, they were both most attractive to each other when they were fighting. Her thoughts drifted back to the day they had gotten together. She had slapped him hard, for calling her a mudblood, and no later then 10 minutes later she found herself in his bed, screaming his name, ecstasy pushing through every ounce of her veins. She felt a cool thumb push her head up, as she found her eyes staring into cool eyes, that she often said reminded of her of a Dragon's. His mouth was suddenly over hers, anxiousness and sexual excitement climbing its way into both of the bloodstream.

-**If You Don't Like Sex Scenes, Stop Reading And R&R!-**

He found his tongue diving and exploring her mouth, not for the first time, as she fought back at the tongue, her hands feeling up and down his body as she groped his _very_ excited member. He groaned into her mouth, as he slipped his hand under her shirt, and flung it quickly off her already sweaty body. She bit her lip, as he removed his lips from her mouth and caressed her neck, biting and sucking on the flesh as she swore and copied his action before by flinging his flirt off his well-built body. His expression was cocky; he smirked as he teased her by slowly undoing the clips of her pink bra on her back, as she slapped him and told him to hurry up. He laughed, realizing she too was wanted to feel his body, she wanted him inside her. He placed his lips on her breast, tracing her nipple erotically on her nipple as she gasped and moaned. He pushed her down, lying directly over the half naked girl, as he slowly placed the whole breast in his mouth, before playing with the lonely breast with his hand. She continued her gasping, as she suddenly frowned and screamed as he removed his mouth and hand from her breast. He looked directly in her eyes, as he slowly as possible undid the first button on her fly, and unzipped her fly as slowly as his own excitement would allow him. He suddenly felt himself being flipped over, as she was suddenly straddling him and tracing his chest with her index finger. She slipped off his shorts, and grinned as she slipped off the splashy green boxers, and giggled at his excitement. Abruptly, she pushed him inside of her, grinding into him, as he suddenly felt the unique sensation of enjoying himself with not having to really do anything. She giggled, as he screamed her name, his eyes blank and expressionless as she suddenly thrusted harder and harder. Minutes later, they met their climax, and collapsed on each other.

---

Draco left the room naked, his clothes behind him as he dragged them out of her room. As he swore, hearing her play that be-damned rap music again.

_I tell myself that I was doin' all right _

_There's nothin' left to do tonight _

_But go crazy on you _

_Crazy on you _

Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh 

He grinned, thinking of that night's sudden sexual activity, and slammed the door without taking another look at his girl. Hermione, on the other hand, sat in her room, crying her eyes out at her stupidity and her hormones. She sang along to the song and threw pillows everywhere. She sighed, realizing how crazy she was being. Crazy, crazy in love.


End file.
